Prophecy
by Moonysunny
Summary: At their early twenties, the Winx may have finally found a way to get rid of the Trix once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. First of all, I would like to say how glad I am you took interest in my story. This is not my first story, yet I am not perfect and may have few errors that I"ll love for you to point out. My previous account was worldpeace33 which you could check out to see my early works.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this story. This chapter is very short and may leave a few doubts. Nonetheless, mark as favorite and/or alert to be able to read future chapters.**

 **UI do not own Winx Club. Enjoy!**

"just one more paragraph..." Flora says as she pushes her long, ashy hair out of her eyes to continue reading the exciting novel her sister, Millie, gifted her. It was getting a bit dark on the grounds outside and Flora knew she should call her friends as vacations were almost finishing. Hopefully all her friends were okay.

Doubt it, a voice inside Flora says

It was actually pretty common for Flora's friends, The Winx, to be in trouble. It wasn't like they were rebels or anything, but rather that a long thirst for revenge did not let them move on. The revenge came with a name and a loud evil cackle, particularly named the Trix. Flora shakes her head turning the page she was reading and concentrating on the book before her.

It was no time to think of the Trix and their annoying nick to always look for how to cause trouble for The Winx and fail. Dramatically. Every. Single. Time

Flora huffs out an annoyed breath and closes her book with a loud thud. It had been a very long time since she wished the Trix would just stop bothering her and her friends but somehow they always found a way back. They would escape prison cells, they would ally with dangerous people, they would play dirty, threaten to destroy and bla bla. It was an endless list of the things they would do thus making the Winx's ire rise real quick. For God's sake, she was 21 years old already!

Suddenly, one of the books piled in the bookshelf fell to the floor. Flora nervously looks around expecting to see someone and to her surprise sees nothing or no one that would have thrown the book at her.

Sighing, she stands to retrieve it from the floor. However, something in the page catches her eye.

It is said in legends that the good and the bad will always be combating one against the other. But that is not true. Prophecies reveal the true destiny of foes and heroes and the person who discovers it may be able to win the final battle and put a stop to all rounds.

Flipping the book, she notices with alarm the gold label: Restricted Book.

Flora smiles. She thinks she may have found how to stop the Trix once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the introduction. So far, nothing specific will be updated and I'm leaving a few clues here and there as to what will happen in the story. Think of this as a detective story. I hope you like this chapter and remember to review.**

bbbbbbbbbbb

"I'm not sure Stella...yes...no..." Bloom says between pauses as she talks to her friend. Layla stifles a laugh as Blom rolls her eyes the third time since receiving the call.

"I'll pass you Layla. She wants to say hello to you" Bloom says, a mischievous twinkle in her otherwise innocent, big blue eyes.

Layla shakes her head furiously, not in the mood for a conversation with her friend either about fashion or makeup or party. She was not in the mood to endure the ridiculous conversation with the blond fairy.

Apparently, the lords answered her call as the door swings open and the musical fairy, Musa, barges inside the room.

"Am I late?" Musa's musical voice asks as she flops down on one of the cushions of the teachers' lounge in Alfea.

"Just in time" Layla grins.

"Oh sorry Stell. We gotta go" Bloom apologizes to Stella and smiles at their newcomer. When the line clicks, the fairy of the dragon flame lets out a long breath and runs her hands through her long, orangey hair.

"Well you don't look too happy" Musa notes as she sits back and props her feet on the table in front of her.

"Just tired, I guess" Bloom responds, rubbing her makeup less eyes. She knew that she should be optimistic. Everything was great at the moment, but her and her friends schedule was just too overwhelming at the moment. And that is without considering her boyfriend, Prince Sky of Eraklyon. The only thing that felt like a routine was her part time teaching at Alfea where sometimes she could see her friends.

"And with reason" Layla snorts. "I can't believe how lazy these new fairies are!" The dark skinned fairy princess rages.

Musa lets out a chuckle. "Reminds me of myself"

Bloom smiles too. The times when she and her friends were students and not teachers felt so far away. It was like a dream that she does not get to remember completely.

" class starts in twenty" Layla announces, looking at the clock over head.

"What about Flora's botany class?" Bloom asks, eyes scanning for her olive skinned friend.

"I guess we'll just have to cancel it" Musa sighs. It was the second time on a row that her friend missed class.

"Have any of you talked to her?" Layla asks worriedly. Maybe the Trix could be behind it. "I know she talked to Tecna last night because when me and Tec were catching up on Magix"

"Chill girl. Flo can take care of herself" Musa assures.

"I hope so" the two princes fairies mumble together.

Tttttttttttt

"It makes sense Flora. It really does, but..."

Flora immediately interrupts the technology fairy. "No buts Tecna. This could be our chance."

"Then again the Trix have not appeared for 3 months now." Tecna frowns

Flora's patience dissolves at that. "Listen Tecna" she starts, taking hold of one of Tecna's pale hands. "It won't be long until they come back and I'm sick tired of them. We just have to make sure the girls and the specialists are up to it. We don't know what the prophecy might reveal."

Tecna's stomach does a roller coaster. A mission with the Winx and the specialists. Scratch that. Not a mission, rather a hunt.

"You know that typically a sacrifice must be made" Tecna warns.

Flora sighs heavily. She is aware of that and has not stopped thinking of the consequences. She unconsciously puts a hand to her belly and whispers "I'm sure I want to find out"

Tecna immediately notices something. A rare, yet welcomed and exciting, brave gleam in Flora's emerald eyes.

"I'll talk to Timmy" Tecna promises.

Flora's face breaks out into a satisfied smile. "Thank you Tec!" She squeals, sweeping her pink haired friend for a hug.

Tecna chuckles and hugs her friend back, the powerful and sweet odor of flowers sweeping her senses.

"I'll just make myself out. I might even be able to make it to my mid day class" Flora says. "See you!"

Tecna waves and takes a moment to consider what her friend came to tell her. Like everyone else, she was tired of the Trix and their constant nagging. According to Flora, they should investigate the underground cave of prophecies, listen to it and make happen what could be the end of the Trix's parade.

Pretty general plan, for Tecna's taste. However, throughout the years she had grown to have something for the unexpected.

Looking for her nano computer, she clicks on the face of her strawberry blond boyfriend.

"Hey Tec" Timmy's appears as he scratches his beard.

He should think of shaving, Tecna thinks.

"I think I got a mission for everyone" the technology fairy says, a smile playing on her rose lips.

Timmy paused briefly. "A mission, huh?"

Tecna's smiles widens. "I knew you'll be in."

"Tonight then tell me all the details."

"Bye Timmy"

"Bye Tec. Love you" Tecna clicks end and sits back. Love you. Words she could hear him say for the rest of her life. She hopes she doesn't sacrifices that.


End file.
